


Lonely, But Not When You Hold Me

by Zanbaby



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ass Play, Comfort Sex, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Family Issues, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hostile Homelife, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Protective Gion, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: When Ebumi's mom doesn't show up to watch him play, Gion can't help thinking that things aren't alright for their resident yankii, and takes it upon himself to fix the stubborn blond's wounded heart~





	Lonely, But Not When You Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a repost of the one i did for ship week with maybe a few tweaks so if you've already ready it ur not missing anything new i just have the compulsion to post a fic every month & this way my fave one ashshjdfj anyway enjoy if u do read it made me cry writing it (*/~＼*)

 

  
The inter-high festival isn't exactly new to Jinko, but with the potential to actually win it this year, the boys are certainly a lot more excited to play.

 

Particularly for those whose parents and siblings have come out to watch them.

 

"Natsuki stand up straight, be ready!" Haruki shouts from the sidelines.

 

The older Ise brother has become quite heavily invested in the younger's rugby career after getting to see him play the first time, and it's clear his support has a huge impact on Natsuki by how readily he corrects his posture and grins over at him.

 

"Muucchan, stand up straight!" Motomu mimics as he sits at his usual perch on Haruki's shoulders. It's become routine during parent-friendly matches that Mrs. Hachioji just leaves her youngest in the Ise brother's care.

 

It's always the most interesting to see the first-year families at these events though.

 

Oharano's younger brother and parents have come, and Iwashimizu's, but the most surprising new face is the eldest Gion.

 

He's a giant, and though no one would say it out-loud, it's all too funny realising that if their Gion had inherited his height he'd be a match for even Zanba.

 

Their bolshiness and eyebrows are exactly the same though, there's no mistaking the resemblance.

 

There's one outlier amongst the second-years, however. and sadly, it's not an uncommon one.

 

Ebumi's mom never shows up to these things anyway, but it seems that today he'd been hoping she would...

 

It wouldn't be so bad, ordinarily. He's not one to get his hopes up too much. But Ebumi is already unusually tense because of the team they're up against.

 

Fudanshi Rugby Team are from a high school that Ebumi could well have ended up in if he hadn't gotten into Kanagawa, and he's uncomfortably familiar with their inside centre from his gang days.

 

Unfortunately, he seems to recognise Ebumi, too.

 

The match is off to an unpleasant start. The opposing team are brutish and underhanded, and Jinko make a lot of fumbles under their pressure, but things only get worse when their number thirteen makes his move.

 

"Long-time-no-see, Ebumi," he grins, "I see yer mommy ain't here, again. She don't really come to watch ya', does she?"

 

Ebumi sneers and tries to give him the cold shoulder. If he gets scrappy he'll be suspended, Komori has warned him plenty of times.

 

"Hah, I remember in middle-school when we had that nativity an' y—"

 

"Shut the fuck up!" the blond snarls.

 

The sharp-featured boy pouts mockingly.

 

"That touch a nerve? I'd'a thought maybe you'd'a found yerself a new mommy here since yer shitty team is made up of girls anyway."

 

Ebumi snaps. He can't tolerate any more. His pride simply won't allow it, and trash-talking his team is the final straw from a very meagre stack.

 

He's mere inches away from grabbing the guy's collar; arm outstretched, but before he can close his hand around the fabric of his shirt, he vanishes under a blur of red and white.

 

The whistle blows, and for a second Ebumi thinks this is it, the end of his rugby career completely. But he realises, as he looks down at the crumpled boy in black... that he wasn't the one who floored him.

 

"Twenty-four, red card for an illegal high tackle on someone not in possession of the ball," the referee declaims.

 

Gion gets up and dusts himself off with a mild frown, but surprisingly he has nothing to say back. He wasn't just being 'Gion' and tackling blindly, he meant to hit this guy even knowing he didn't have the ball...

 

The number thirteen groans and is asked if he can continue, but the whiplash he got from Gion's spear-tackle has done enough damage to make him see double and he's ushered off the pitch by their paramedic.

 

"Nice job brat, ya' nearly killed a guy!" Zenji beams, genuinely meaning it as a compliment.

 

"Shut up, you can go home y'know," the smaller Gion grumbles, "I ain't gunna' be playing again today."

 

"Yeah alright, only wanted to see my stupid li'l bro anyway," the giant teases, ruffling the younger boy's hair and getting hissed at for it.

 

The rest of the game is still gritty and not a single Jinko player escapes without being tackled at some point. However, they manage to turn it around at the last minute and escape with a narrow win.

 

Fudanshi is a difficult team to share post-match pleasantries with as they line up and shake hands, but once it's over the boys can celebrate their well-deserved victory in the changing rooms.

 

Ise and Noka are curious to ask Ebumi what he nearly got into a fight over, but neither their resident yankii or aspiring flanker are anywhere to be found.

 

Gion's older brother seems to have already left so perhaps the younger boy went with him they assume.

 

"Oi," Ebumi says flatly as he steps out onto the roof. He's sweaty, his chin and elbows covered in muck as he appears to have forgone a shower in order to hastily redress and find the first-year.

 

"Thought you'd'a left before the match ended but the jolly green giant said you'd be up here," he needlessly explains. "I wanna' talk to ya', shrimp. Walk with me."

 

"Can't. I'm waitin' to go see the captain. Gotta' apologise for getting sent off," Gion finally replies.

 

His back is to Ebumi but he's sat upright with his legs crossed and his hands braced on his thighs.

 

Ebumi scowls at the ground.

 

"Why'd ya' do that anyway? Ain't like ya' to jus' throw away the chance to play... seems like ya' did it on purpose," he tests.

 

Finally Gion stands and approaches, stopping when he's inline with the blond and patting his shoulder. Ebumi thought he might have been up here snivelling, but there's not a hint of sadness or regret in his face at all.

 

"I might'a got in trouble, but it can't be as bad for me as it would've been if you took the red card," the younger boy smiles assuredly, brows furrowed with confidence as he gives a thumbs up and heads to the stairs.

 

Ebumi is left standing there on his own for a little while, stunned at how that kind of sensitivity could have come from Gion, of all people.

 

He watches guys leaving with their families from here. Even Ise looks happy to be beside his brother as the elder sibling walks with his hand resting on his far shoulder.

 

It stings a little knowing he was the only one out there that had no support, but then it dawns on him.

 

Someone had been watching out for him today. Someone was supporting him.

 

"Ugh, fuck it," he groans, running his hands through his hair as he gives into the niggling need to get more answers out of Gion.

 

He bolts down the stairs and hurries to the locker room, skidding to a halt outside when he's met with voices.

 

It's Sekizan he can hear, and he peers tentatively around the door to see who's present.

 

Hachi stands beside the captain, both facing Gion.

 

"Is that really why you did it?" Sekizan inquires further, looking stern as always with his arms folded.

 

Gion matches his stance, replying confidently.

 

"I was protecting the team, like you told me, sir."

 

"No, protect the ball, I tell you to protect the ball, Gion," the number eight despairs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

"That guy didn't even have the ball," Hachi adds.

 

"Mmm... mmm... but that is the reason!" the brunet maintains, framing his face as he thinks through his case.

 

"That guy... I think he knows Ebumi-senpai. He said some stuff to him... I didn't want him to get in trouble for somethin' like that."

 

The two captains share a glance then. Gion had done something completely selfless for the sake of keeping Ebumi on the team and not seeing him suspended.

 

Truant, arrogant, argumentative though he is, Ebumi is a good player, and he loves rugby.

 

Perhaps it is presumptuous for them to think Gion could see that much coming from his actions, but saving Ebumi from losing his rights to play today might well have saved him from a whole lot more, too.

 

Hachi and Sekizan seem to agree on this as they nod and pardon Gion. Though Sekizan makes sure to add, before he leaves, that he'll be running laps all of next week as punishment for getting carded.

 

Gion takes that sentence with surprisingly little protest though, and remembers to bow to his elders before scarpering.

 

"Hold it!" Ebumi snarls as he grabs Gion's arm the second he comes out the door, dragging him the whole way to the front gates.

 

"Oi, Ebumi-senpai, let go alread—"

 

"How much of what that bastard said to me did you hear?!" the blond demands to know, freeing the other and leaning forward intimidatingly with his hands in his pockets, looking like a true thug.

 

"Eh? I didn't hear anythin' I just knew he was botherin' you," Gion says airily, folding his arms to show he's not the slightest bit fazed by Ebumi's posturing.

 

The second-year relents with a tut.

 

"Well... what— what are ya' doin' tonight anyway?" he then asks, walking on and giving the unspoken incentive for Gion to follow.

 

"I dunno', why you asking that?" he wonders, looking up with those dark eyebrows knitted accusingly.

 

"Jus' askin', for fuck's sake!" Ebumi barks.

 

That quashes the conversation completely, but they continue walking, and Ebumi tries again.

 

"Jus' wondered if... I dunno' maybe ya' wanna'... come to mine or somethin'," he begrudgingly— not so begrudgingly at all on the inside— extends the invite.

 

"Huh?! Stay at Ebumi-senpai's house?" Gion simplifies.

 

"I din't say stay, ya' turd!" the elder yells back.

 

"But, well, I mean... I guess ya' can," he reasons, scratching his head.

 

"But why? Don't you have any friends?" Gion asks far too blatantly, continuing to look up, perplexed by the odd pinkness Ebumi's cheeks have adopted.

 

"I do, fuck off!"

 

The frustrated little yankii huffs then, throwing his head back and groaning at how difficult this is.

 

"I jus'... I dunno' I guess I wanna' fuckin' thank ya' or get to know ya' better or whatever."

 

"Heh, thank me for taking that red card y'mean? Doesn't matter to me though, I got a cleaner record than you so one penalty won't smart much."

 

"Well, whatever, I... ugh, I appreciate it okay," Ebumi grumbles. He really does mean it though.

 

"Mm, sure, anyway if I'm comin' over I gotta' stop at home to get my stuff," Gion points out, literally as they're just standing outside his house.

 

"Su~re," Ebumi replies in a prolonged sound as he leans against the brick wall with one foot against it and his hands still in his pockets.

 

"What are you doin', you can come in," Gion tells him, shooting a bemused look.

 

Ebumi tsks and follows the shorter boy, pardoning himself as he enters and waits in the genkan.

 

"I'm home!" the brunet announces, slipping his shoes off, "but I'm goin' out again!" he continues to shout as he's thundering upstairs.

 

"Kenji, is that you just come in? How was your match today, Zenji said—"

 

"Yeah got red carded for a high tackle, I'm going out again by the way!" Gion yells down.

 

His mother appears in the hallway then, and she's surprised not to be greeted by her son but a stray teammate.

 

"Sorry for intruding, nice to meet ya'," Ebumi politely recites, giving a bow and a devilish grin.

 

"Oh my, aren't you a character," the dark-haired woman smiles.

 

"Well, if you and Kenji are going out take these!" she quickly remembers, retrieving a tin of cookies. Ebumi can tell by the fact the tin is warm on the bottom that they've just been made, and his eyes swell a little at the offering.

 

"Ah— um, thanks! Is it really okay for me to have these?" he makes sure, earning an endeared look from the younger boy's mother, as if she can tell this poor little urchin in her doorway doesn't get many treats at home.

 

At that point Gion barrels downstairs, spotting the cookies right away and making to help himself to one, but Ebumi slaps the back of his hand and closes the lid with a harsh rebuke.

 

"They're for later, yer mom made 'em special!"

 

The woman laughs, totally sold by this good boy persona Ebumi is letting seep through.

 

"Thanks mom, see ya' tomorrow then!" Gion chirps.

 

She waves them off, probably more pleased by the fact her son's making friends than anything else.

 

The walk back to Ebumi's house takes them through places a lot more urban than Gion's residential area, and Ebumi keeps side-eyeing the curious brunet to make sure the look on his face is still intrigue and not disgust.

 

"It's this one," he mutters, approaching the steps to an apartment rather in need of an exterior refurb.

 

Gion follows close as Ebumi unlocks the door. He seems tense now, like he's afraid of what Gion will think.

 

The only people from school that have ever been to his house are Ise and Matsuo, but even then he generally prefers going to theirs despite his place nearly always being empty.

 

"M-mom!" Ebumi gasps, causing Gion to bump right into him as he stops abruptly.

 

"Hi Masaru, you brought another friend?" the dainty woman presumes, tilting her head in a ghostly way to get a look at Gion.

 

"Y-yeah, I din't realise you'd be home th—"

 

"It's alright, I'm just about to leave."

 

"Y-you workin' nights again, right?" he asks sheepishly, bowing his head and holding his arm the way Sekizan does when he's being shy.

 

It's a side to Ebumi Gion has never ever seen. He doesn't like it. There's a strange atmosphere between them.

 

He can sense Ebumi respects his mom a lot and seems eager to communicate, but the vibe from her isn't mutual.

 

She nods in answer to his question, then takes her flask and keys off the counter.

 

"T-take care, mom," Ebumi says, his breath hitching in his throat as she walks past him without even looking at him.

 

"Mm, have fun," she murmurs, not sounding much like she means it.

 

When the door closes behind her, the tension leaves Ebumi's body with a sigh. He takes his shoes off then and treads over to his laptop on the coffee table.

 

"It's a mess but make yerself at home," he grumbles, sounding exactly like the grouchy old Ebumi that Gion is familiar with.

 

He's not satisfied though. There was something so wrong about the exchange he just witnessed, and he feels the overwhelming urge to fix it.

 

"Ah! Hey, uh— um— I just remembered! Hachi asked me to make sure all the parents got a— uh, right! Yeah, this thing so that parents can get the pictures that were taken of the match! Hah, I'll be right back, okay?"

 

Ebumi sneers over his shoulder, hitching an aggressively-preened eyebrow. He's suspicious. It's not like there was an official photographer there, the parents were probably the only one taking all the pictures themselves.

 

Not to mention, as vice-captain, the last person Hachioji would give responsibility to is an obstinate newbie like Gion who can barely remember his manners let alone to do a job for him.

 

He lets it go though, whatever Gion is lying for can't be a bad cause, he's not like that.

 

"Do what ya' want, shrimp," Ebumi answers, turning back around as he starts up his laptop, "I'm orderin' in so be fuckin' quick with yer girl scout business."

 

"Yep!" the overexcitable boy agrees, bounding out of the door like a Rottweiler with paws too big for its body.

 

"Excuse me, auntie," Gion calls politely, hurrying after the woman.

 

She turns without a single change to her expression.

 

"I uh... I was just wonderin' if there was a reason you didn't come to our match today... I know some parents were busy, but, well ya' see... Ebumi-senpai seemed to think you were comin' to watch him but when you weren't there he was kinda'..."

 

He stops to scratch the back of his head. Anyone else, he'd be outright with it. He wouldn't even need to think, the words would just come to him.

 

But he senses something about the relationship between Ebumi and his mother that has a sombreness to it, and actually thinking about what to say is tripping him up in his usually frank approach.

 

"Well... I mean, see I got a mom and a dad and my stupid big bro, but if... if I only had a mom, and she broke a promise to me... I'd be upset too... I don't know but, I think you really hurt Ebumi-senpai today."

 

Gion finally stops looking at the ground; another thing he'd normally never do when speaking his mind to someone.

 

The woman's face is still unchanged though, it's like she's heard it all before: 'she should care more', 'her son needs her', 'he's acting out out because he wants attention'.

 

It feels awkward now, but the stocky brunet quickly realises he doesn't need to wait for an answer, he's said what he meant to.

 

"Ah! Um, please have a good evening, it was nice meeting you, I hope to see you again, take care!" he babbles, bowing several times like a drinking bird on amphetamine.

 

Ebumi's mom just nods and carries on to her car like she heard not a single thing he's said.

 

"Well? You give 'er the letter or whatever it was?" the blond asks when the other boy returns. He sounds jarred, almost choked up.

 

"Eh?" Gion responds as he kneels down next to him at the table, blinking like he hasn't a clue what he's talking about... which of course, he does not.

 

"Ya' said ya' were givin' her somethin' Hachi-san wan'ed ya' to hand out!" Ebumi snaps.

 

"Oh, yeah! I did it, yeah," Gion grins. Now he remembers.

 

He catches Ebumi's gaze when he stops smiling and notices something, though.

 

"Eh?! Ebumi-senpai? You been crying?!"

 

The blond scowls and blushes a furious red, turning his head away and giving his eyes a harsh scrub on the back of his arm.

 

"Huh?! Kuh— 'course I fuckin' ain't, stupid shrimp!"

 

"Well you sure look like it to me!" Gion persists, turning his nose up huffily as he folds his arms across his chest.

 

"Are you gunna' shaddup or am I gunna' have to make ya'?!" the older boy challenges, pinching Gion's cheeks.

 

The brunet growls and does the same right back until both of them are trapped in this ongoing battle to make the other let go first.

 

"Geddoff me ya' li'l turd!" Ebumi snarls.

 

"You get off me first, Ebumi-senpai!" Gion enunciates.

 

Unfortunately for Ebumi, Gion has the advantage as his arms are on the inside and he can use them to push Ebumi's apart.

 

With just a bit of force, the aspiring flanker has not only freed himself from the cheek pinching, but he has toppled Ebumi altogether, who now lays sprawled out and panting underneath him.

 

"Fuck," the blond grunts, covering his face angrily.

 

"Got tackled twice today, nearly fuckin' suspended, and now even the stupid shrimp thinks he's stronger than me..."

 

"I am stronger than you, also, I saved yer ass from gettin' suspended today!" the oblivious first-year proudly reminds.

 

"Whatever, just get the fuck off me," Ebumi says, keeping his face covered.

 

"Heh, you sound like you're cryin' again, Ebumi-senpai," Gion laughs.

 

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Just go home already, I wanna' be alone damnit!" the blond finally erupts, removing his hands and staring Gion down with wild, tear-filled eyes.

 

Gion blinks in bewilderment, like for all of his taunting he really didn't see this coming.

 

In a flash he's put a good amount of space between him and the turbulent boy, but he's still watching him pointedly.

 

"Din't you hear me, squirt? I said go home!" he snivels, looking away. His volume is under control again, but his eyes have finally brimmed over and he's keeping his wrist pressed to his nose.

 

"... No," Gion replies, frowning with concern at the sudden realisation he's made.

 

"Huh?!" Ebumi snaps, "wha'd'ya mean 'no', I said I wanna' be alone!"

 

"No, you don't," Gion counters, getting to his feet and standing like he's braced to physically fight him on this.

 

"You don't wanna' be alone, Ebumi-senpai. I know ya' don't. You're always alone but you don't actually wanna' be, not really."

 

Ebumi tries so hard to keep scowling. Trying to turn his humiliation into anger, but he's forced to look away again because of Gion's glaring presence.

 

The strident future-flanker storms over then, recovering the space he just put between them, and planting himself right next to Ebumi.

 

"What the fuck are ya' on a— nh!"

 

"I didn't know this was how things are for you... I'm sorry, Ebumi-senpai. But I won't let ya' feel alone," Gion earnestly declares, embracing the emotional little yankii without reserve.

 

Ebumi bristles. He looks horrified, as if he's about to spout every curse word he knows and revolt against the affectionate gesture.

 

Instead though, a warmness unfurls in his chest at the rareness of experiencing loving human contact, and what were silent tears a second ago swell in his ducts and overflow as fat, blinding torrents falling three at a time.

 

"I... I hate it," he gleens, "I f-fuckin' hate bein' left, sh-she— I don't w-wanna' be on m-my own anymore!"

 

Gion holds him even tighter, his little nose crinkling as he tries to hold back his own tears and squeeze all the sadness out of his senpai.

 

"Don't— don't go— ya' don't hafta' go," he hiccups, "d-don't leave me..."

 

"I won't," Gion assures, shaking his head as Ebumi's trembling fingers curl around the strong arm across his chest.

 

This sideways embrace isn't perfect, but for Ebumi just being held is enough. Just a few precious minutes like this is enough.

 

"Fuck," he huffs, wiping his nose upward with the flat of his hand and pushing his bangs back in the same motion. He doesn't need long to calm down, just letting that much out must have helped.

 

"Don't fuckin'... ya' better not tell anyone about this, got that?" he threatens. His growl is but the mere effort of a newborn pup.

 

Gion shakes his head and gives a, 'mh-mh,' as his assurance that he'll keep quiet about this one. He might be a loud-mouth with no filter, but secrets, even he knows how to keep.

 

Ebumi just sniffles and hiccups for a little while as he stares at the whorls on the wooden table, blinking every time they become distorted as his eyes refill with tears.

 

"... Tch, I'm fuckin' hungry now," he speaks up, trying to laugh about it even though his eyes are still red and watery and his voice is still shaky.

 

"Guess yer stayin' then," he mutters, lifting his arms to the keyboard to type and thereby subtly shrugging out of the embrace in a natural way.

 

Gion lets go slowly, and continues staring at Ebumi like he's trying to read his face for all the real meanings he isn't saying.

 

"Wha'd'ya' want to—"

 

"Not yet, there's something... there's something I wanna' do first," Gion insists, his umber eyes bright and his brows almost too low on his forehead to see beneath them.

 

Ebumi is the one looking perplexed now, his tear-stained face has gone squishy and rounded and his cheeks are as red as his waterline.

 

"G—"

 

Gion doesn't want to hear anything else, so he takes the opportunity to kiss Ebumi's open mouth. It lasts long enough to give Ebumi the chance to pull away, but he doesn't.

 

He makes a scene afterwards though.

 

"Wh-what the fuck was that for, ya' stupid sh—mm!"

 

Gion silences him again, wondering if he can start doing this in public when his senpai needs to stop running his mouth. When he pulls away from this kiss his eyes are hooded.

 

Ebumi tried kissing back that time, and he used a lot of tongue.

 

"Let me do this, yeah?" the brunet states more than asks, herding Ebumi into a narrow between his arms as he pushes their chests together and ushers him onto his back.

 

"Wait, wait! If this is goin'... where I fuckin' think it is..." Ebumi trails off, turning his head to the side so he isn't looking up at Gion like a blushing virgin, "I shouldn't be on the bottom, not for someone like you!" he snaps, affixing his stare upward again.

 

"Ha?" Gion leers, "then, you can get on your hands and knees for me. But nothing's gunna' stop me from eating your ass, Ebumi-senpai."

 

The blond splutters beneath him and scrambles backward to safety.

 

"Eat my ass?! What the f— you crazy?! Like I'd let you— like I'm— I ain't even into that!" he rambles, tucking his knees up to his chest and frowning as he rests his chin on them and looks away again.

 

"You're blush—"

 

"I ain't!" Ebumi retorts, clapping both hands to his red face and hiding behind his knees, "I don't want that! I don't!"

 

Gion sits back like a well-trained puppy, tilting his head quizzically as he lets the silence go on.

 

Ebumi is secretly thinking about it, he knows, and after even less time than expected, the bashful yankii speaks again.

 

"If... if ya' wanna' do it at least do it properly..."

 

"Mm? What's properly?"

 

"See!" Ebumi exclaims, coming out from hiding, "ya' don't even know, so how d'ya' expect me to let y—"

 

"I know what I'm doing, Ebumi-senpai," Gion states confidently, not even feeling the need to stress the fact as he maintains an innocent demeanour.

 

Ebumi makes a weird sound through his nose and crosses his arms over his knees to go back into hiding.

 

"F-fine well, I... I should get clean so— so you order the food! I don't care what just get me something that's grilled meat!" He demands, getting up abruptly with his fists clenched at his sides and his shoulders squared.

 

If he hadn't yelled it, it'd have been a perfectly normal, even endearing statement, in the right context. But Ebumi is as out of his depth with conversational protocol as he is with pretty much everything else.

 

Gion hears the shower go once Ebumi has left him in charge of their dinner, but he can't make heads or tails of any of the websites, and does the anti-millennial thing of phoning for takeout.

 

"It'll be about half an hour they said," the stocky first-year informs when Ebumi finally emerges in a towel wrapped right up to his chest.

 

"Huh? Ya' rang them? Why didn't ya' just use the online takeout? It's already logged into my account," the blond scowls, as if calling someone in this day and age is an absurdity.

 

Gion shrugs, but then grins and pats the futon he rolled out specially for them.

 

Ebumi's cheeks flush again and he pouts as he looks away, as is becoming habit, it seems.

 

"Here," he grumbles, tossing lube and a litter of condoms at Gion.

 

"Ah! What are these for?" he wonders.

 

"For wrapping yer dick, idiot! There's no fuckin' way I'm lettin' ya' go in without—"

 

"No I know that, I just hadn't even planned on going that far," Gion grins sweetly.

 

Ebumi growls, scratching his head with both hands at the frustration of being constantly tripped up by the cocky twerp.

 

"Come on, Ebumi-senpai, let's get started! Otherwise we won't have even begun and the delivery guy will arrive."

 

Ebumi has seen way too many pornos that start with that old chestnut, and he isn't particularly in the mood to get spit-roasted or DP'd by his junior and the delivery man, so he takes heed and kneels in his towel on the bed.

 

"Turn around!" Gion instructs eagerly, not sure what all this reservation is for.

 

"Stop fuckin' tellin' me what to d—" Ebumi stops himself before he starts, unflinching with an accepting sigh and closing his eyes as his teeth chatter for a second with nerves.

 

He obediently rotates himself though, and lets his towel slip off to serve as a tarp underneath him.

 

Gion shuffles over on his knees and positions himself behind the blond, putting a comforting hand on his lower back before sliding it up to push encouragingly between his shoulder blades to get him to kowtow with his ass in the air.

 

He pries a peachy cheek away from its other with his thumb sinking into the soft flesh, and licks his lips at the temptation of the tightly closed orifice.

 

"Just gimme' some warnin' before y— ah!"

 

The younger boy isn't about to waste time with hesitation, not at this end. He's got a job to do, and he's getting stuck right into it, tongue first.

 

Ebumi bites his fist to stifle himself, heaving in the back of his throat at the sudden intrusion. He won't tell Gion this is his first time. He's made himself seem vulnerable enough, he thinks.

 

It doesn't take long for him to let those inhibitions go though. Gion is delivering on his words pretty damn well, and Ebumi can't keep quiet.

 

"Fffh'uck, fuck, oh fuck— that feels fuckin' good~" the blond so eloquently responds.

 

Gion smirks, pleased with that response, and pushes his tongue right in just like that until his teeth are pressing around Ebumi's asshole and his nose is snub against the gusset of his ass.

 

"A'ah~ ya' s-stupid shrimp that— fuck, go deeper!" Ebumi trills, gritting his teeth as he draws in a breath and thumps the futon with a closed fist.

 

For once Gion won't even pick a fight over the name calling, not when he has the 'truant thug' on his hands and knees like this, moaning for him.

 

He draws out, a long, shimmering trail of spittle connecting his bottom lip to Ebumi's throbbing asshole. His eyes are getting clouded with lust, and he licks his way up to the meeting of the blond's pert buttocks as he sinks two fingers inside him.

 

Ebumi's lip curls as he slowly raises his head and arches his back the faster Gion fingers him, making a downward beckoning motion with his middle and ring finger right under his bladder.

 

"Fu~ck, Jesus, fuck~" the little yankii groans, letting his voice carry on even as he only punctuates the sound with more imprecations.

 

It only takes a few alternations between tongue and fingers; Gion seems to know exactly when to switch as well since the moment Ebumi shifted his weight to one arm and started stroking his cock.

 

He's leaking precum all over the towel; a long spider's string of translucent secretion dripping like a fine thread of tiny cum-pearls from the tip of his purple cockhead.

 

"I'm g— oh fuck I'm gunna' come!" the blond cries.

 

"I know," Gion pants, "you're getting tighter, I can feel it all."

 

Switching to his fingers for the last time, Gion gives Ebumi's prostate a nice tickle to see him over the edge, quickly unbuckling and unzipping himself one-handed so he can bring his diamond-hard dick out and stroke himself to completion too.

 

Ebumi comes first; loud, undignified, and all over the damn place.

 

Gion has a little more stealth though; a controlled groan is all he lets out as his eyes are cast downward at his target. He uses his two fingers to pull down on Ebumi's asshole and come right into him without even putting so much as the tip inside.

 

"Heh, good... real good, senpai," the aspiring flanker declares, clicking his tongue admiringly at the way his cum trickles out of Ebumi with the steadiness of a milky honey, and just as Gion is wisely tucking himself back into his pants, the doorbell rings.

 

"Yay! Food is here!" he cheers, getting up to answer it with no regard for the open-plan nature of the room that gives the delivery guy a generous look at the peroxide-blond rugby player douching his own ass with his fingers.

 

Gion has to regain his attention as he hands him the money, but the guy takes it and smiles politely before leaving to contemplate what he just witnessed on his own time.

 

Ebumi groans and turns onto his back, legs bent and wide apart with cum still oozing out of his ass and his own semen smeared on his thighs from having just rolled in it.

 

He sits up, completely naked but perfectly happy to take a bite of his burger while sitting on a cummy towel in his living room.

 

"You'll catch a cold like that y'know? That's what people say," Gion warns with a smirk, peeling the lid off his Tupperware of teriyaki chicken tenders.

 

Ebumi just shrugs. There's something oddly precious and evocative of the desire to protect him that resides in his face. His eyes and cheeks are still puffy from crying and coming, and he keeps sniffling every time his nose starts to run.

 

Gion wouldn't call him cute at any time, Ebumi is far from it normally... but maybe not so much now.

 

After their meal and what could barely be called a cleanup, Ebumi puts some pyjama pants on and a t-shirt to sleep in.

 

At least his futon is clean to lie on now that he's bundled the towel in the washing machine along with a week's worth of cum socks.

 

Gion is quick to fall asleep on the bed next to him, but as tired as he is from today, Ebumi can't doze off yet. Now that there's quiet, his mind returns to earlier in the evening.

 

"Oi, stupid shrimp, you awake?" he mumbles, staring up at the ceiling as he waits for a reply.

 

"I heard ya' talkin', when ya' said that thing to my mom..."

 

He pauses.

 

"... I was jus' wonderin'... she look like she care? She look shocked or anythin'? Or jus'... n-never mind," he resigns, rolling over to face away from the body next to him.

 

He jumps at the contact when something heavy lands on his head and pats gently. He'd thought Gion wasn't listening, he thought he was asleep!

 

"She cares, Ebumi-senpai...". Gion yawns.

 

"Not like any mom I know," he adds, "but if she din't care she wouldn't be workin' so hard... that's what I think, anyway."

 

Ebumi is glad that it's dark now. He wouldn't want to be caught crying this much, but the fact that Gion's hand stays right there, petting away even when he's snoring sure makes him feel like someone cares, even if it isn't his mom.

 

"Keh, stupid shrimp," he sniffles to himself.

 

"... Thanks."

 

 


End file.
